Lost in Scotland
by Madam Imagine
Summary: What will happen when the BladeBreakers are stuck in Scotland without any money? Will Johnny help them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Oh yes, it would have been a _wonderful_ day in Scotland… Of course, it would have been wonderful if Tyson hadn't used all their money on food.

"Tyson," Max moaned as the four of them wandered through the streets. "What are we going to do now? You spent _all_ our money in that restaurant!" Tyson looked at the blonde sheepishly.

"Well, they had good dessert!" Ray sighed. Kai snorted.

"I vote that Tyson finds a way to get us out of this mess," the Russian said. Max and Ray nodded.

"It's only fair," Ray said to a gaping Tyson. Seeing that he was outvoted, Tyson grudgingly began to think. The three watched on eagerly.

Tyson thought.

And thought.

And thought.

"Hey can you hurry up…" Max started.

"I GOT IT!!!!" Tyson shouted, causing his teammates to fall backwards and several tourists to look their way. After coming over his shock, Ray stood up.

"So what did you think of?"

"Johnny McGreggor ."

"…What?" Tyson rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Honestly, do I have to spell it out for you? J-O-N-Y M-A-G-R-A-G-E-R!" The other three were confused before Ray said something.

"Joanie Magrager?"

"I _meant_ Johnny McGreggor. He lives here and he's filthy rich!" Max was beginning to see the light.

"So you're saying we should go pay a visit to him," he said. Ray and Kai caught on.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot," Ray said.

"Hn." Tyson absolutely beamed, but then he thought of something that burst his bubble.

"Uh, guys, how will we find him?"

*****

After one hour, twenty-two minutes, and three seconds, the Blade Breakers located their target. There, at the café across the street with a shock of red hair sat Johnny McGreggor, and he was alone. Perfect.

Ray moved in first, since he was the one Johnny probably got along with the most. Confidently, the Chinese walked up and greeted the Scottish boy. Johnny nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"What are _you_ doing here?"


	2. Help Us!

Help Us!

I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Takao Aoki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are _you_ doing here?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny had been having a very peaceful day in his native country… That is, until the Blade Breakers popped up out of nowhere.

"PLEEEAASSE!!!!" Tyson whined. He was practically kissing the ground in front of Johnny he was that low. The Scottish boy glared at him, and then stomped away. But they only followed.

"We don't have any money, and we thought that since you were rich you could…" Max tried to explain.

"Could what?" Johnny snapped. "Lend you a couple hundred dollars(A/N: I don't know what their currency is called..) that'll last you until you leave?!"

"Well…yeah," the blonde confessed.

"Forget it."

One more step and Johnny would make it to the safety of his car. But, being the Blade Breakers, and being as stubborn as they are, they stepped in his way.

"We aren't leaving until you help us," Tyson said defiantly. _Heh, the only two things that Tyson excels in: stupidity, and stubbornness._

"Come on Johnny," Rei said. "We've seen you lend money to the other Majestics whenever they come to visit you."

"That's because they're actually my FRIENDS!!" he shouted in the neko-jin's face.

"Even Enrique?"

Roaring, Johnny stormed past the Blade Breakers and quickly got into the waiting car.

"Step on it," the rich boy ordered the driver, and they drove away.

-------------------------------------------

"Man! I can't believe that Johnny wouldn't help us!" Tyson groaned as they walked around.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to," Kai said.

"Yeah, but he has loads of money. Can't he just loan us some?" Max whined.

"Calm down guys, we'll find a way out of this," Rei said.

They kept walking until they spotted something.

"Isn't that Johnny's car in front of the mall?"

"… So it is."

"I think we should pay McGreggor a little visit, what do you think?"

"Works for me."

"Yeah!"

"Hn."

-----------------------------------------

He finally escaped those idiots. Sighing, Johnny watched the sights fly by as the mall loomed closer.

_The doofuses won't find me here…._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Me: Heh heh, little Johnny won't share his toys with the other little kids.

Johnny: What are you talking about?

Tyson: Hey lady! Mind explaining why you made me and my team lost without any money?

Me: It's 'my team and me', not 'me and my team'.

Tyson: Why you little!

Rei: Calm down!

Max: Yeah, do you want the author to kill you in the next chapter?

Me: Hmmm.. That's a very good idea Maxie. *smiles evilly*

Tyson: Why do I think that you're up to no good?

Me: 'Cuz maybe I am.

Tyson: MAX!! Why did you have to give her that idea!! *massive fight occurs*

Rei: And we'll be back.

Kai: Review!

Me: You talk!

Kai: Well duh.


	3. The Kilt

The Kilt

"Dude, this mall is HUGE!!" Tyson yelled as he zoomed through the food court. Kai, Max, and Ray walked behind, pretending not to know the world champion blader.

"Food…" Tyson looked at the cooking food in the shops, his mouth watering at the sight.

"Come on idiot," Kai said, dragging him away. "We don't have any money thanks to your obsession with eating."

Tyson pouted. Ray sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We've been here for a while now, but no sign of Johnny. Maybe that wasn't his car you saw parked outside Ty," he said wearily.

"No! That _was _his car, I swear!" Tyson yelped.

"Can you prove it?"

"Well… no, but my gut feeling is telling me that Johnny _is_ here!"

"Well your gut feeling told us that Johnny would give us money, didn't it?" Kai snapped. "And he refused anyway."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Tyson defended. "Maybe he'll give us some cash this time if we ask nicely."

"Over his dead body."

----------------------------

Johnny sat down at the food court and started to eat his lunch. Thanks to those blasted Blade Breakers, he had left the café early.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. The caller-ID popped up. Flipping open the phone, he said, "Why are you calling me Enrique?"

A voice giggled on the other end. No, make that _two_ voices.

"It's not just me this time," Enrique said.

"I'm over at his house today," Oliver told Johnny. Figures, they're best friends. Johnny growled.

"Whatever, like I said before, why are you calling me?"

"Well, Robert wants us to meet at your place today, so we thought we should warn you ahead of time. Can we borrow some money when we come over? I don't feel like switching currencies."

Johnny groaned and banged his head on the table, attracting stares from other customers.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked, worry tinting his voice.

"Just don't ask about borrowing money, okay? The Blade Breakers are in town and have been stalking me. They think that if they're persistent enough, I'll give them some cash."

"Well you have plenty of money Johnny. The last time I checked, you were rich."

"Yeah! But we barely know them, it's not like they can waltz up to me asking for help!"

"Tsk tsk Johnny-boy," Enrique said. "I would have thought that you would've known better morals by now. I'm ashamed in you, not helping lesser folk than us."

Johnny's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"But if the Blade Breakers are there," Enrique went on, "I don't think I really want to go to Scotland if they're going to be following us around."

"I'll call Robert and tell him to cancel our meeting and to reschedule it here," Oliver said.

"Fine," Johnny grumbled. "Do what you want." He hung up.

After finishing his lunch, Johnny decided to walk around the mall, since he hadn't been there in a while.

"God, do they only have clothing stores here? Where are all the game shops?" he asked himself while wandering through the building.

Suddenly, a voice sounded, loud and clear. Johnny stopped in his tracks, frantically turning his head around to find the source of the uproar.

"Hey Maxie! Wanna go check out that shop?"

"Sure Ty, just tell Kai where we're going so he doesn't leave us behind."

Johnny ran.

--------------------------------

**The Blade Breaker's POV**

Ray watched Max get dragged into some random store. Sighing, he leaned back against the bench he was sitting on.

"I'm starving," he whispered. He turned to look at Kai. The Russian blader stared straight ahead, as if he was a statue.

Ten minutes later…

"Where are Tyson and Max?" Ray whined, trying to find his two teammates in the store. They weren't in sight. "It's been ten minutes! How could they stay so long in a shop? We don't even have any money!"

Kai just ignored him.

Five more minutes…

Peals of laughter could be heard from inside the shop and it sounded like Max. Ray perked up visibly, ready to leave the mall. The laughing got louder as an embarrassed looking Tyson and a giggling Max left the shop.

Ray stared at the navy-haired boy.

"Tyson… What the…"

--------------------------------

**Back with Joannie …Erm, I mean Johnny**

Johnny ran from Tyson's voice, desperate to get away from the food-eating maniac.

When he was satisfied that the distance between them was sufficient, Johnny turned to a map (you know those ones in malls where they say _you are here!_) and located the nearest exit. Sadly, there were none on this side of the mall; all exits were on the other wing. Which meant passing the freaks again.

Groaning, Johnny hurried back the way he came. When the shop he ran away from came into view, he stopped. Where they still there? How would he get around this one? Putting on a tough face, Johnny started walking past confidently.

"Look! There he is!"

The Scottish boy stopped. He had been caught.

Turning around to confront the culprit, Johnny gaped.

Was Tyson wearing… a kilt?!

--------------------------------

**Tyson's story**

So here I was, minding my own business in the store when this girl walks by. She looks gorgeous! I follow her, hoping that this angel would notice me and my good looks. Suddenly, the shopkeeper sees me following her and thinks that I'm a stalker! Wanna know how I know? He calls security! So my genius brain thinks up an awesome reply.

"I was only trying to look at the kilts over there!" comes out of my mouth before I can think of anything better (and don't laugh at me readers like you could've come up with anything better![A/N: Ty! Hurry up with the story!]).

The security guards leave and the angel is looking at me strangely. Then she smiles and pulls out some money, hands it over to the shopkeeper, and hands me a kilt(guess she thought I was cute!).

Well, I guess the only flaw in my plan was that I wasn't really looking for a kilt. So I try to thank her and leave but he insists that I wear it. The next thing I know, I'm the laughing stock of the Blade Breakers and- oh my gosh it's Johnny!

* * *

Me: Hey everyone sorry for the long update! Just that i've got 2 finals coming up...

Ty: Tell them ur new name!

Me: Oh ya! If you havent noticed already, my name has been changed to Snowflake-Ever-Falling!

Ty: No offense author lady, but that's kinda lame.

Me: Well you know what? You're lame and so is your spinning top! (haha jk Dragoon it was only a joke!)

Max: So are we ever getting the money?

Johnny: Never in a million years.

Me: Maybe next chapter.

Johnny: What! I hate you...

Me: Love ya too Joannie! All together kiddies!

Rei&Kai: Snowflake-Ever-Falling does not own beyblade in any way. It belongs to the original owner whose name she cannot remember right now.

Me: Review!


End file.
